dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 21
Other Characters: * Michael Antagonists: * The Brain ** Captain Snegg *** his crew Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base *** The Brain's secret weapons factory Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine * other submarines | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 19" | Synopsis2 = The boy king, Philip of Patrania, has been kidnapped! Princess Margo finds the sliding panel and the secret passageway. Word gets around very quickly, and everybody in Patrania is upset and worried. Count Alex sends Ruppo out to spread the rumor that Prince Philip has fled the country, in expectation of an invasion from Provokia, a (blameless) neighboring nation. The slanderous story spreads rapidly and is widely believed; public indignation is rampant. Meanwhile, Spike, Pincus, and their friend the sailor, on foot, have finally reached the outskirts of the capital city. Night is falling, and the very noisy crowd is making them nervous. The sailor strolls into town and finds out what's what: The people are demanding answers! They will march on the capital! While they mill about, the sailor gets back and tells the younger boys what's up. They need to get to the royal palace, but Spike looks just like the missing king, so to slip thru the crowd, they make up Spike in blackface, and it works. Along with many townspeople, they approach the palace. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Princess Margo * Philip's butler * Marie, chambermaid * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex * Ruppo Other Characters: * Patranian Townspeople Locations: * ** capital city * Provokia, neighboring nation | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Battle of Hastings" | Synopsis3 = Bobby and Binks observe the war between Harold the King and William the Conqueror. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters * * | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = Aboard the smuggling ship in Tunis Harbor, Wing Brady has set fire to the compartment in which he was imprisoned, and manages to get free of his ropes, then out of the burning cabin. The fire is out of control, and the 3-thug crew won't be able to put it out. Brady gets out onto the main deck and encounters the captain, who fails to hit him with a thrown knife, then Wing dives overboard. The smuggler captain dives after him and they grapple underwater, until the captain is dead. Wing has a tough time swimming back to the Tunis shore, but makes it. However he is very late for his dinner date with Lynn Harding and her father, and they are starting to worry. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * French Foreign Legion * Mr. Harding Antagonists: * smuggling ship captain ** two crew-thugs Locations: * ** *** Hotel Domerich *** Hotel Rocquefort Vehicles: * smugglers' cargo ship | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 20" | Synopsis5 = The Preceptor places Rebecca on trial for witchcraft. An honest witnesses tells a story of her having cured him from illness, which counts against her, and the hired witnesses tell their ridiculous stories, which also count against her. She appeals to Brian de Bois-Guilbert, and he reminds her of the note in her hand, at which she now looks. "Demand a champion," it says. So she throws a glove at the Grand Master, she demands trial by combat, and appeals for a champion. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rebecca Antagonists: * Preceptor Malvoison * * Lucas de Beaumanoir, Grand-Master of the Templars * Conrade Mont-Pitchet * two hired perjurers Other Characters: * crippled witness Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 21" | Synopsis6 = At the sound of Jean's shot, Fang Gow's leaderless minions had scattered into the warren of tunnels under St. Michel Cemetery. Barry O'Neill and Inspector Le Grand are on the far side of a set of iron bars. Jean herself is dragged down a passageway, but drop-kicks her pistol to Barry, who catches it but doesn't shoot, with Jean being held like a human shield. But Barry believes he knows where they are going, and another way to get there, and sprints away, with Le Grand keeping up as best he can. Barry runs them out by the way he came in; the guard he took out and tied up earlier is still there. Le Grand searches the guard, finds a gun, and takes it along. Barry gets too far ahead of Le Grand, gets ambushed and trussed up and left behind, as the hatchetmen reach the adjoining field and escape by airplane, taking Jean with them! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * ** St. Michel Cemetery | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle7 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 7" | Synopsis7 = As poison gas floods into the throneroom, three gasmasked bodyguards run in and grab Sarno and his aides, and drag them out, leaving Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague to die. Mark finds a window and breaks it open then he and Monty leave via a stout vine growing up the side of the hide-out building. They re-enter thru another window and search for Gail. Meanwhile in Lordi's surgery, Gail wakes up on the operating table, and starts yelling for help! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** many minions Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Red People Hideout, a tower, near I-P.P.HQ *** North River | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle8 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 9" | Synopsis8 = Tom and Jack and Harry encounter a grizzly bear, and Harry fights it with a knife, and the Bradleys get the bear's neck tangled up in some rope between two trees. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer9_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer9_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 10" | Synopsis9 = Cardinal Richelielu's complex machinations have included the abduction, by his own Guards, of Madame Bonacieux, the Queen's milliner. The milliner's husband has enlisted D'Artagnan, to rescue Madame Bonacieux, but then M. Bonacieux was also arrested, and his house was placed under surveillance, with D'Artagnan inside, eavesdropping on the surveillers. One night Madame Bonacieux unexpectedly returns, and the Guards seize her. D'Artagnan sends Planchet to fetch Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, then leaves via the window. He draws his blade and raps at the front door, it opens, and he leaps inside sword first. After ten minutes of furious fighting, the cut and bruised Cardinal's Guards flee the building. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Planchet Other Characters * , Captain of Musketeers * Antagonists: * Cardinal Richelieu * * Cardinal's Guards Locations: * , the ** D'Artagnan's Lodgings | Writer10_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10= Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 7" | Synopsis10 = Inside the bottom of an extinct volcano in the Alaskan Rockies, Bob Merritt has gotten captured by the unspeaking Asiatic miners working in a secret gold mine there. Bob is led into the execution chamber where a giant swordsman is preparing to lop off Dicky Saunders's head. Meanwhile back at Bob's company's camp, his pals are scanning the skies with telescopes, because he's late in returning. Four of them take off to go look for him. Meanwhile at the base of the cliff, below the Merritt company's camp, Monk Morton and his hoodlums are stymied; they can't do anything about these interlopers until he learns the location of the gold mine. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** rescue posse *** Buzz *** Prospector Jake *** Shorty *** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Priests and Miners * Monk Morton, Gang Boss ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, others-- Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * four scouting biplanes | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 10" | Synopsis11 = Brad Hardy and Prince Kardos are pursued thru the Grey Forest by a giant monster, right up to the edge of a deep lake. They have to jump in and hope the behemoth won't follow. They luck out, on that score, but in the water they are unable to regain the surface, as a powerful current sucks them downward, to the bottom, into a cave, thru a narrow coral opening, and into open water. To their amazement, Kardos and Hardy are able to breathe, talk, see, and walk, under water. They are outside an undersea city, with towering coral walls. A dangerous swordfish swims into view. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Monsters: * giant carnivorous land monster * giant swordfish Locations: * ** City of the Grey People ** Grey Forest ** Grey Lake | Writer12_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler12_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker12_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle12 = Little Linda: "Wicked Stepmother, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = Silas Flint's butler conveys the Wicked Stepmother to a guest room, where she gloats about how wealthy Flint is. Silas meanwhile paces the floor all night and sleeps not a wink, worried that Little Linda will be taken away to a distant city. In the servants' quarters, the butler, the cook, the maid, and the chauffeur express the same concern. In the morning, Silas introduces Linda to the self-proclaimed guardian, but Linda emphatically doesn't recognize or like her. Regrettable remarks are made, litigation is threatened, and the Stepmother is shown the door. Except really Linda DID recognize the Stepmother, and fibbed about it, but Uncle Silas says it's okay, and that they're now going away on a long trip. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint ** his butler ** his cook ** his maid ** his chauffeur Antagonists: * Linda's wicked stepmother Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer13_1 = Will Ely | Penciler13_1 = Will Ely | Inker13_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle13 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 4" | Synopsis13 = Widow Harkins, her two ranch hands, and Rancher Hines are barricaded inside the mine entrance, on the Harkins Ranch, while Val Stanton, his five gun-throwers, plus Jack Woods posing as a desperado, are riding to attack them, and take over the ranch by force! Numbers favor the attackers but position favors the defenders. Hines aims and fires his Winchester; one gunman falls dead. Attackers dismount and approach on their bellies. Stanton begins to (correctly) suspect Woods of a double-cross, but right now they've got their hands full with this shoot-out. Another attacker falls. Jack has an idea: there must be another entrance to the mine, why not get in it behind them? Stanton agrees, but sends his best gunman, Fagin, along to keep an eye on Woods. Jack does find a hidden entrance, they both crawl inside, and forward some distance, before the little entrance behind them is collapsed in a landslide! Jack and Fagin are trapped in the dark. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Widow Harkins ** two ranch hands * Rancher Hines Antagonists: * Val Stanton, rancher & saloon proprietor ** Fagin, 4 other gun-throwers Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Harkins's Ranch *** Secret Gold Mine | Writer14_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler14_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker14_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle14 = Pep Morgan, and the Riverdale Boys: "Tennis" | Synopsis14 = Pep tries out for the Tennis Team, but he's terrible at Tennis, so he switches to Lacrosse. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Barr Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul Locations: * Riverdale | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult, the Ghost Detective: "The Life Ray, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = That evening, Dr. Occult visits Chardon Cemetery, where his late friend Nita Crane is interred. Two tough cops accompany him, and they reluctantly help him pry the lid off Miss Crane's coffin. It's empty! Shortly later, Rose Psychic receives a telephone call from Doctor Occult. He starts to divulge a terrible secret, when suddenly he blacks out and slumps onto his desk top. Custer the butler asks Miss Psychic to hang up so that he can call a doctor. Rose gets a taxi and speeds across town, but when she arrives at Occult's house, the doctor has arrived and is telling the butler that Dr. Occult is dead! | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Custer, Occult's Butler Antagonists: * Other Characters: * two Cops * Chardon Cemetery Caretaker * a Doctor Locations: * Chardon Cemetery | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle16 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 5" | Synopsis16 = Sandy Kean calls his buddy the news photographer, to meet him at Police HQ, and bring his camera! Sandy plans, right now, to smash some of this city's rottenest rackets, and needs evidence. Their first stop is Dan Bowers' Carlyon Club, where Kean once again smashes all the gambling equipment, while Hal takes many photos. Kean calls in a Paddy Wagon and has Bower and his crew hauled away, then moves on to take down "Bugs" Brighty, extortionist. For the next few hours, Sandy and Hal work their way thru town, taking out big shots and small fries, This goes on for many hectic days, until the trial date for Dan Bowers' new trial, on new charges, with new evidence. Will it be enough to offset the pervasive corruption in the NYPD? The trial begins. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Hal, photographer Antagonists: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer * Bugs Brighty Locations: * ** Morgan Building *** Carlyon Club ** many crime scenes | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = Johnnie Law is walking his beat when a fire breaks out in a tenement nearby. Fire trucks arrive, but the building can't be saved. This is the third such fire in two weeks. Officer Law rescues a ragged urchin from the smoky, tottering tenement, using a clothesline to move between buildings. Observing all this from another crummy old building is the firebug, gloating over his handiwork. That evening Officer Law visits the rescued kid, at the hospital, learns that he's a homeless orphan, and decides to adopt him. Johnnie gets a message to report to his precinct immediately, and when he does, the Chief meets him and orders him to take off his uniform. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * , rookie cop Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Ashley, Law's landlady * Tim, orphan * Police Chief Antagonists: * Firebug Other Characters: * Firemen Locations: * ** Lower East Side, tenement district ** Hospital ** Police HQ | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 9". * The menacing swordfish appearing at the end of Brad Hardy by Tom Hickey will be replaced at the start of next issue's story, without explanation, by a giant salamander-like monster. * Doctor Occult has a butler, named Custer. In he had a butler named Jenkins. * Last issue for Hap the Sap by Pete De Angelo. * This issue Will Ely replaces W.C. Brigham on Jack Woods. * First issue for Johnnie Law by Will Ely, three pages. With two exceptions (Wing Brady and Spike Spalding), all other strips in this book are two pages long, or less. ** This feature ran from the present issue to * This issue, Pirate Gold is absent, but returns next issue. * The news photographer, Hal, in this month's Radio Squad episode was introduced, but not named, in . * After this issue, Sam the Porter by Alger is gone for three issues, but returns in . * This issue, Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan expands from two pages to four. Next issue it will be back down to two pages. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Do You Know? by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Fless ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Just For Fun by Alger ** Just Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "Napoleon adopts steam power.", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Trissie by Tom Folliard ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Will Ely signs his Sandra of the Secret Service and Jack Woods and Johnnie Law stories as "Will Georgi". * Russell Cole signs his Just For Fun and Alger's Variety Show and Sam The Porter and Woozy Watts strips as "Alger". * Gill Fox signs his Straight From Hollywood strip as "Laidlaw". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult, the Ghost Detective feature as "Leger & Reuths", but sign their Radio Squad feature as "Siegel & Shuster". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances